


Life's little mysteries

by SC182



Series: A Sleep With No Dreaming--Dollhouse AU [2]
Category: Dollhouse, Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SC182/pseuds/SC182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about one of Lance's engagements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's little mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** AU!AU for The Places You'll Go

Carter Verone had worked all his life to be rich and stay that way, and it was no mystery why he could never be poor. Being poor meant having a life full of restrictions, full of stifled imagination, full of limits placed on his endless hunger to dream bigger. But Carter could admit—like he would about most important things, because self-deception was cheap and tawdry—that he needed to fill those empty spaces.  
  
How?  
  
He didn’t know.  
  
Then came Brian O’Conner: the missing puzzle piece Carter hadn’t known he needed. This was not a sentimental assessment; it was a statement of fact. Brian was the perfect blend of brave and cocky, gliding through the world with the momentum of a downhill boulder. The right fit for Carter’s universe of ordered chaos and obscene lavishness.  
  
Brian was sharp, rugged, dangerous like a knife in capable hands and wild enough to follow Carter; crazy enough to complement Carter and loyal to a fault.  
  
He slept at night with memories of Brian unwinding like gleaming links on a chain; each link stronger than the last, anchoring them closer together.

Carter had always been a gambling man but he wasn’t frivolous. He picked his horses like he chose his associates, and ran his business like a man trying to lay a foundation.  
  
The first time he saw Brian, he knew he found the mortar to bond the cracks. Brian would be the perfect partner, even back then when he was fresh and unsculpted, it was obvious—to Carter at least—that he could fit the mold.  
  
So Carter knew he had to have him. Hitch his wagon to a whirlwind of gem-like blue eyes, reflexes rawer than an electric current and ride this out until either boredom or the track broke down.  
  
His Brian, with his chronic problems with authority, except Carter’s, and his love of fast cars, sunshine, and the mad rush of adrenaline from being reckless, who always fought Carter but eventually rolled back like the tide and became ever so sweet on nights pregnant with humidity and cicada song, became his.  
  
The second time he saw Brian, he had him, and knew he always would.  
  
Whoever said money could not buy happiness must’ve been poor (obviously) or lacked the power that came with endless stacks of cash that could absolutely buy the heart’s desire.  
  
It was no mystery why Brian was so perfect. Carter was a man who always got what he wanted, including empty blue on blond shells, just waiting to reveal a white hot streak and lust for rumbling steel, burnt rubber, and inviting leather. He was the perfect companion who always drove lead but rode shotgun on everything else that mattered.  
  
Carter drifted at night between the purgatory of dreams and consciousness and replayed snapshot memories of cutting smirks returned by wicked smiles and skin muted growls answered by husky gasps punctuating pleasure-drunk chuckles.  
  
Brian never shook him off when Carter tried to reel him in to be mauled by Carter’s hungry mouth. Just relished in the heat and drove all the faster.

Money could indeed buy happiness because it bought his.  
  
Carter greased the right palms, signed the dotted line, and swore on a stack of Bibles that the first rule of the Dollhouse was that there was no Dollhouse. It’s no mystery why Brian was so perfect for Carter. He wouldn’t expect any less because he designed him to be nothing less.


End file.
